


Just a Dream

by the_impossible_twin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impossible_twin/pseuds/the_impossible_twin
Summary: Allura has a nightmare, but she's not alone. Neither is Shiro.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just love Shallura. Here's a super cheesy one-shot I wrote. Please note that I acknowledge the fact that Shiro had a boyfriend, but I also acknowledge the fact that he could be bi. No hate please. I just love this ship, and I will go down with it.

She saw Altea. The bright green fields littered with those signature pink flowers. The brillant blue sky that sat before her, sewn with pearl white clouds. She saw her father. King Alfor. He smiled, his bright blue eyes full of love. Allura laughed, running openly into the field, the green grass tickling her skin. With her eyes shut, she dashed into her father’s arms.

But she met nothing. Nothing. Her father was gone. Allura slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring at flowers burnt to a crisp. She saw Altea’s bright green fields painted in fire, a bright purple light raining down from the sky, now sinister and cloudy. _Galra_. She looked down at her favorite dress, now torn and singed. Allura tried to take a deep breath as she glanced at the vacant spot of where her father used to be. Tears now climbing down her face, Allura screamed at the Galra ship in the sky. The one that cast a dark shadow on the crude remains of her planet, taunting her and all that she’d lost.

Altea was no more. “No!” Allura screamed, stumbling to the ground. She grabbed a fistful of soil, scouring for anything. _Please. No. Not my home. Not my father. Not my-_ Allura was immediately thrown out of her dream. A dream. It was just a dream. Just a- Sweat was painted onto her skin as she clutched the thin blanket. “Just-just a dream. A dream-” She whispered to herself, over and over again, like a silent solace. Allura could still feel the heat from the fires, the screams of the children… her father. She had forgotten that she was not alone, as she felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap themselves around her shaking body.

“It’s alright. I’m here.” Shiro whispered. Allura gave a weak smile, though she hugged herself. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Allura widened her eyes. “It’s… nothing. I’m sorry to have disturbed your sleep.” She quickly, and hopefully subtly wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Liar.” Shiro muttered. He unwrapped his arms from her, yet still his fingers were gently intertwined with hers. “Obviously something’s wrong. Did you have a bad dream?” Allura didn’t fully hear him. Her mind, that wretched thing, seemed to have replayed her dreams over and over again. The fire. The screams. She sucked in another deep breath. “Allura.” Shiro said, trying to break her trance.

The Princess snapped her head toward him, unable to meet his eyes. “Yes, Shiro?” “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Allura clutched the blanket tighter. “Altea.” She said quietly. “I saw Altea.” They were both silent for a moment, before Allura added, “I’m sorry to have woken you. Let’s just go back to-” She was cut off by a sudden hug from Shiro.

“What was Altea like?” He asked. He let go from the hug, yet his eyes stared at her with an ineffable emotion, a human one that Allura could not truly identify.

She sighed. “It was… beautiful. Bright green fields, juniper flowers. I remember this one time I got them all over my favorite dress; it took forever for Mother to take them out.” Allura laughed. “Father just laughed. He-” She stopped. Father was gone. She would never hear his laugh again. Father died a long time ago… but why was she realizing this now?

Shiro put his hand gently on her shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Allura sniffed, wiping away her tears. “Just- I’m never going to hear his laugh again. I know it sounds silly, but I guess I never truly realized it.”

“It’s not silly. He’s your father.”

“Do you ever miss Earth?” Allura suddenly asked as she curled up under the covers. Shiro ran a hand through his messy bed-ridden hair.

He smiled slightly. “I do. But not in the way you miss your planet.”

“How so?”

Shiro bit his lip and looked down. “We’re going back, someday. I know it.” Allura nodded, her shoulders drooping.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Allura said. “It must be beautiful.”

“It is. But do you know what is even more beautiful?”

“What is?” Allura asked, leaning on his shoulder.

“You.” Shiro muttered, grinning. Allura, blushing, started to laugh.

“You sound like Lance, Shiro.”

Shiro scoffed. “Well, it seems to work on Keith. And it’s true, you know. You’re beautiful.” Allura beamed.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think you’re beautiful too.” She kissed his cheek, now a shade of bright red.

“Thanks.” Shiro replied. He added, after seeing Allura yawn, “We probably should go back to bed.” Allura yawned again.

“I cannot disagree with you on that.” She kissed him, before plopping her head on her pillow. Allura sighed, positively aware that Shiro’s arms were around her; that engulfed those dreadful dreams and made it all so beautiful. 

"Hey, Shiro?" She shyly said in the silence, a soft blanket surrounding them. 

"Yes, Princess?" Shiro whispered. 

"Thank you." 

Shiro gently turned to face her, touching her cheek. "You  _never_ have to thank me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like it. Hope you did though : ).


End file.
